


Shimmering Stones

by rororat



Series: Bestial Beginnings [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH BT AU, AU, Beast Tamer AU, Gavin goofs up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/rororat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone bonds to an animal, that's just how it goes. The first animal you make contact with is the one that will stay by your side till your final breath. Something this cool is just to amazing to waste, in the eyes of Gavin Free. But its about time Gavin finally finds himself a bonded.</p><p>What will Gavin bond to?  How will he deiced? Maybe fate can aid him in his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shimmering Stones

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story for the AH Beast Tamer AU by a user called Hailcakes over on tumblr. Go check out there stuff, they explain a few more things, and their art is just too beautiful to pass up on; http://hailcakes.tumblr.com/tagged/ah-beast-tamer-au

“Why in the bloody hell does Ray have to live so far from town!” A British voice rang through the dense grove that lied nearly a mile away from the nearest homestead. “It just doesn't any make sense!

“Any normal bloke would be fine living in town, maybe with a small garden for their herbs and what not, but no. Ray just has to live in the middle of fucking nowhere.” Gavin yelled to no one in particular, “No one even comes out here!

“Well, it could be worse,” Gavin pondered, “who knows, might find some cool animals out here. Something awesome to bond to, might even get Dan off my back about it then…” The Brit trailed off.

The bonding with an animal was a topic Gavin tended to stray far from. Everyone - and that means everyone - bonds to one animal. The animal they bond with, is the one they make first contact with. Many people found themselves with a barn cat, or an old stable horse to stand by their side till their final breath in the area Gavin where was raised. However, none of these animals seemed to quaint Gavin’s interest for the unique and powerful.

With tales of wild cats, tusked elephants, and even rarer beasts, it was an amazement that many still settle for small rodents and birds.

Gavin refused to make contact with any animal, not wishing to waste his bond. For as long as he could remember, he had avoided animals and dealt with the judgmental glances. All this so he may one day bond to an animal worthy of his standards.

Gavin began to ponder possible animals that could be found living amongst the trees and bushes. Surely shrews and field mice lived in the tall grass, but the thought of wolverines or wild boars kept his mind captivated. A powerful beast to bond with, one that would stand by his side for his whole life. ‘One that would make the whole town jealous for once.’ Gavin added to himself. So caught up in his thoughts, Gavin nearly missed the low growl that bellowed from around a rocky slope several yards away.

Gavin froze, emotions of fear and excitement both began to flood his mind, sending his gut into a tight twisting knot. ‘A growl, like a bear growl? This could be top! Imagine me, after all the years refusing to bond, and saving it for some cool animal, and coming back with a bear in tow. That would make the whole bloody trip to Ray’s worth it, wait till Dan gets a gander at this beauty!’ Gavin ranted on to himself. He slowly found himself walking with wide angled steps around the edge of the cliff face, hoping to see the beast to make sure that whatever it was, he would be happy to bond to it -I've waited too long to faff this one up- the animal had to be perfect in his mind.

However, before Gavin could even see the beast, a blur of brown quickly engulfed his vision. Gavin felt the hard ground meet his back as two large and clawed paws pressed him firmly into the soil. Gavin let out an inhuman squawk as the bear reared it head closer to Gavin, yellow teeth sharp and clearly barred at him.

As Gavin began to panic -unsure of what to do as a couple hundred pounds of shier snarling bear weighed down on him, his shoulder blades and spine threatening to give out out from the force- a voice rang through the area where Gavin laid pinned.

“Sasha? Where did you go girl? Was that a bird I heard? You find us some dinner!”

The voice drew closer as a man, just standing about a head taller than the bear -who had begun to let up on Gavin to look at the man- came pushing through the brush. “Oh,” sighed the man, “Just some lost idiot. Down Sasha, we don't play with the filth and garbage.” The man commanded. Not a moment's hesitation later, the bear began to let off Gavin to rejoin him.

“Wot?” Gavin exclaimed, paired with another inhuman squawk. “Filth and garbage?”

“Ah man, that was you that made that god awful squawk? No wonder Sasha went and tackled you. Normally she knows better than to attack anything that's bonded. Speaking of which, where's your bonded? Sasha scare her off?” The man finished with a chuckle and a smirk, stroking the brown bear at his side.

Gavin face paled and drooped at the mention of bonded. Looks like I didn't find anything to bond with today… 

“I, well… I don't have a bonded” Gavin trailed off, looking bashful at the ground awaiting the judgmental comments and looks soon to be directed at him. “Well not yet, at least!” he backtracked.

“Wait, you don't have a bonded? Why the fuck not? Everyone has a bonded!” The man exclaimed. There they are. The man began looking over Gavin, looking for the tell tale sign of bonding, a white tattoo somewhere on your body that would match that on your bonded.

“I just haven't bonded yet, you only get one right? I just don't want to go wasting it on some random animal. Looking for something cool is all. I don’t gotta explain my life choices to you, I don't even know your name!” Gavin argued.

“Michael”

“Wot?”

“Michael, my name is Michael. Happy?”

“Yeah,” Gavin stuttered, “name’s Gavin”

“Okay, formalities over with.” Michael replied, beginning to circle Gavin, in hopes to spot the white tattoo.

Gavin rolled his eyes, as he too began to look over Michael while he so intently inspected him. Obviously looking to call Gavin on a bluff.

Michael had auburn curls, almost the color of his bear - Sasha he had called it - that bounced and swayed with every step. Muscles toned out his shape, that Gavin couldn't help but let a small blush run across his cheeks looking at how his shirt strained to keep his arms contained. Many freckles also adorned the man’s face, and framed by the auburn curls, a white target like tattoo marked the his forehead.

Looking back to Sasha, who had sat where Michael was moments early, staring off to something she found far more interesting than the two of them, Gavin noticed an identical tattoo adorning Sasha’s temple.

‘That means Michael and Sasha are bonded then’ Gavin thought. ‘How bloody lucky he is, having a bear as a bonded, what I wouldn't give for that-’

“Hey!” a voice snapped Gavin out of his thoughts, “Earth to bird boy, you still here?”

“Oh yeah, what were you say’in?” Gavin meekly replied.

“Why don’t you have a bonded?”

“Well I bloody well told you didn't I? Don’t want to go wasting it.”

“Wasting it? You can’t waste a bonding.”

“Yeah you can, what if you bonded with something lame, like a ferret? or a turtle? Those aren't cool.” Gavin commented, remembering many animals he had been ‘recommended’ in his lifetime. Anything to get him to bond, and stop with the pointless distancing he had towards all animals, even the livestock that had adorned the family farm.

“Bonding isn't something you get to pick! Bonding with an animal is like finding another part of yourself. Its not like picking a pet out of the store window.”

“Now wouldn't that be so much bloody easier…” Gavin mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Michael snapped.

“Nothing, didn't say anything!” Gavin lied.

“So all your life you have avoided animals you thought were ‘not cool enough’ for you, is that it?”

“Well yeah? I mean, what else could I do?”

“Oh I don't know. Maybe let the universe do what it wants and just bond properly? Its not natural to try and choose what you bond with. Karma is gonna bite you in the ass for trying to outsmart her you know.” Michael retorted, looking pointedly at Gavin.

“Well that's fine and dandy,” Gavin replied, finally tired of the conversation he was sharing with a stranger he had only met moments ago, “I’m glad we've had this little talk on my life choices, but if you don't mind I’m going to take my leave. Got to make it to an old friend's house before the sun hides away.” Gavin quickly turned his back to Michael, tires of his remarks about how he had chosen to live his life was ‘wrong’ and ‘unnatural’. 

‘Not like I haven't heard it all before.’

Beginning to walk away before Michael could retort, Gavin stalked off further into the forest with long strides hoping to gain distance quickly.

“Whoa whoa whoa, where do you think you’re going? When I called you a lost idiot earlier, I didn't realize you were actually that lost. Town is back that way.” Michael said, pointing back where he had emerged earlier with Sasha.

“I know, my friend doesn't live in town. He feels it’s too crowded or some other bull shit. He lives a bit further, just past the creek this way.” Gavin said, pointing in front of him.

“Wait, you can’t be talking about Ray could you? The ‘herb master’ out here?”

“Yeah, that's the one.” Gavin replied, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow.

“Oh shit, how do you know Ray then?” Michael asked.

“I buy potion ingredients from him, and other reagents for charms and spells.” Gavin said, not being able to help but let a small smile cross his face at the thought of magic. Everything about it just overjoyed him. From little charms on common items, to elaborate pranks such as changing signs or floating water buckets.

“Really? Didn't take you for the magic kind of man.” Michael deadpanned.

“But I got my staff and everything!” Gavin explained, referring to an old worn stick on his back with a jade green stone intertwined by branches at the top of it. Gavin spun in circles for a moment trying to retrieve it, but ultimately failing, and only making himself dizzy.

“Gavin, calm down there” Michael said, grabbing a hold of the Brit's shoulder to stop him from toppling over. “I believe, now stop twirling around before you fall flat on your ass.” Snickering as the Brit still swayed in Michael’s grasp. “Look if you're heading Ray’s way, let me accompany you. There is no way you're gonna make it their before sundown. And if you can't be trusted to grab the staff off your back, there is no way I'm going to trust you to stay safe at night.” Michael finished.

Looking up to the sky, Gavin noticed for the first time just how long he had spent talking with Michael. Gavin knew he would certainly have some troubles at night on his own, but was not pleased to have to be accompanied by Michael. Knowing full well that any spells he could cast in a moment of danger would be helpless, he saw no other choice but to accept Michael’s offer. With a small nod, Gavin waited for Michael to take the charge, unsure of his plans.

Patting Gavin on the shoulder with a beaming smirk, Michael began to walk ahead of him. “Come on this way, there is a small clearing not far from here. We can start a fire, nothing will fuck with us, not with Sasha nearby.”

At the mention of her name, the bear got up and began to follow after Michael, stopping to give Gavin an experimental sniff before deciding he was safe and walking in the direction Michael had led off.

‘Yep, a bear as a bonded would have been bloody top.’

~*~*~*~

When Gavin woke in the morning, the sun had already begun to poke through the canopy leaves above him.

Slowly he began to rise from the hard ground, wincing at the pain in his back from the long night’s rest on the forest floor. His back giving out a satisfying pop as he began to stretch and stand.

Looking around, Gavin could see where the long extinguished fire lay, and found there to be no Michael, nor Sasha. Quickly rising, Gavin began to panic.

He was left alone in the forest, and after a long unsuccessful night of attempted sleep, Gavin had no idea where he was.

Grabbing his few belongings - that Michael had to help remove from his back the night prior - Gavin began to peer behind several burnt trees and stumps that surrounded the clearing, hoping to find any sign of the auburn haired man and his bear, or a path he could recall or that looked familiar. 

As Gavin began to panic further, he started to mumble under his breath, “I’m so bloody lost, fucking Micool and his bear had to up and leave me, as if I know where I am. I'm never getting out of here. Oh lord, this is where I die, an unmarked grave in a clearing. No bloody Dan or his bloody bonded to help me out of this one ol’ Gavvy, just you now…”

As Gavin heart began to race, nearly leaping into his throat, the sound of a branch breaking could be heard behind him.

Quickly turning around, Gavin’s heart raced, and threatened to leap from his chest. A sigh escaped past his lips moments later as the familiar man and his bear reappeared from the brush. ‘Why am I so relieved? I only met this bloke a few hours ago.’

“Look who's finally up, ‘bout time too. Sasha and I were growing bored waiting, not much game around to hunt this close to town.” Michael greeted with a small smile gracing his lips.

“Its not that late, it's only-”

“Only midday Gavvy. I don’t even know if we will be able to make it to Ray’s by nightfall. We’re gonna be cutting it close as it is.”

“Oh” Gavin said, upset to have wasted so much time, but a slight bit of overjoyed at the prospect of spending more time with this mysterious hunter before him.

“Lucky for you, ‘ol Michael here knows a few shortcuts. Should be able to make it with nearly an hour of daylight to spare, if we get a move on.” Michael finished, turning to lead the way.

“What kind of shortcuts could you know that I possibly don't? I've traveled this forest for ages, know it like the back of my own hand by now.” Gavin stated proudly.

“Considering you were beginning to panic when I left you alone in the clearing claiming how ‘bloody lost’ you were, I’m going to call your bluff.” 

Gavin physically deflated at that, “oh, so you uh- heard that then…”

“Heard it?” Michael turned to face Gavin, now walking backwards “You might as well screamed it, you were so loud. Besides, were taking the shortcut just past the brook. Waters clean enough to drink too, Sasha wants to get some fish from there as well.”

“Did Sasha bloody well tell you that?” Gavin questioned.

“well, yes?” Michael responded quizzically, “She didn't like speak or say it, but I can kind of well, tell what she wants.”

“How can you do that, she's a bear Michael.”

“And you're an ass. She's more than a bear Gav. We've been bonded nearly 20 years. You learn shit when you've been bonded that long.”

“20 years? You’d have to be like five when you bonded then!” Gavin said, not believing in what Michael was telling him.

“Well, six actually…” Michael said, rubbing at the hairs on his neck and once again facing foreword to the path.

“Six years old?” Gavin said, perking an eyebrow at this that went unseen by Michael.

“Yeah, it was stupid too.” Michael said chuckling at the memories. Sasha had found her way closer to him and was nudging lovingly at his side.

“You gonna tell me ‘bout it or keep teasing me and reminiscing with Sasha while I'm left in the dark.” Gavin said, curiosity finally winning over disbelief.

“Oh, Its stupid…” Gavin’s silence urged Michael to continue. “I was just roaming the forest out here, just like how my folks raised me not to. Not my fucking fault that the forest was going to decide to catch fire that day.Either way, I didn't realize the smell of smoke, or crackling of fire, knowing me I probably thought it was someone’s cottage or something out here. I went closer to the sound and the light, and well Sasha here ran head first into me. She was just a little cub then, and she was smart enough to run from the fire unlike me. After we smashed skulls I saw the mark on her, but didn't think about it, because I could also see the blazing inferno she had been running from. Her and I ran further into the treeline, away from the fire, well she practically shoved me there cause I was still shell shocked. When we got away from there, we had found ourselves at the small brook that we’re heading to right now. When we sat down at the water, that when I saw the mark on my head.” Michael finished, patting the bear on her back and smoothing out the long brown fur. “Took a couple hours after that to find our way back to town without crossing the fire’s path again though.”

“So you just banged heads with the bear, and that was it, bonded?” Gavin questioned.

“Yeah, back at that clearing we stayed at, that's where the fire had started. That’s where me and Sasha bonded.” Michael said, no longer trying to hide the smile that the trip down memory lane had brought on. “Had a fucking field day explaining to Mom why I was late for dinner and gone all day. How I disobeyed her. Why I was cover in ash, and oh yeah, a fucking bear cub is going to be living with us from now on.”

“Bet your parents were proud of you for bonding with such a strong animal.” Gavin said, holding back the sting of jealousy he felt towards the two.

“You’re fucking kidding me right now, right? You realize how much a growing bear cub eats? That's the reason I learned to hunt, I had to keep her fed ‘cause like hell were my parents going to.” Michael finished as Sasha gave a playfully hard shove to Michael, nearly tossing his into a tree.

“Still, a bear is bloody top to be bonded to.”

“Gavin, any animal is ‘bloody top’ to bonded with. Don't matter if it's a bear or a mouse, they are all the same, because no matter what, they're yours. Your bonded, no one else's.” Michael finished.

Gavin had no further comments after that, so the trio walked for a short distance in silence. Gavin tried to occupy his time with familiarizing himself with his surroundings, reassuring himself it was for if he ever need to use this trail again, not to distract him from the jealousy he had to the two leading down the path. Shortly giving up on his previous plan with the thought of ‘It's all the same! Ooh, another tree, oh look at that anthill, not like I've passed five others before.’ Gavin once again began to occupy himself with the thought of a possible bonded that might one day suit his standards, aimlessly following Michael down the path.

After what seemed like ages, and what felt like several days worth of travel, the three found themselves in a clearing much larger than before, but this one holding the run off of a stream into a large and clear, small lake.

Sasha immediately dispersed from the group and went to where the stream met the lake with a small waterfall. Gavin watched as Sasha managed to pluck a fish from the stream in seconds, with a triumphant little roar.

Michael had gone down to the stream and had begun to fill several skins with the clear water. Looking into the water, Gavin could see the the pebbles that laid on the floor of the lake, the water clear as one could expect for a small lake. 

Sitting down, and taking several long drinks from cupped hands at the water surface, Gavin began to relax at the bank. Michael soon joining him.

“If it's cool with you, my feet are killing me, and Sasha seems to be enjoying herself, so mind if we hang ‘round here for a few?” Michael asked, although he didn't seem like he would take no for an answer as he laid his back into the lush grass, and his toes dug into the damp soil on the bank.

“Not at all, I would have asked the same thing.” Rather than joining Michael in laying in the soft earth, Gavin looked into the water. 

Examining several of the shimmering stones that laid at the bottom of the pond, Gavin began to pluck them out and look in awe at their glorious colors and unique shapes.

Reaching in several more times to grasp the colorful smooth stones that caught his attention, Gavin began to slid them into a small pouch that laid on his side. Those that did not fit to his licking, he merely tossed back into the water to let them rest further in the center of the lake.

Michael was beginning to stir once again as Sasha rejoined them after achieving a fill from the small fish in the stream. Gavin glance once more through the water for any last stones he may want to keep.

Gavin knew he would ultimately weigh himself down with the amount of rocks he was pocketing, but he couldn't stop himself. Maybe he could use them for trade, but even he doubted he would be able to part with the stones. Something about their colors and uniqueness made them so precious to him.

Spotting one not to far from the shore, Gavin let out a small squeal at the colors. Through the ripples of water, Gavin could see smooth a red and orange stone that held white stripes across the length of it.

“Come on Gav” Michael called, finally standing to his feet again, “gotta get going if we want to make it to Ray’s.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gavin called, waving him off. “Just want to grab this last stone.” Gavin continued to look at the stone, fearful that the moment his hand breached the surface of the water, the stone may fade away as part of an allusion or it would be lost to him through the ripples.

Michael rolled his eyes, “Better grab it or we’re leaving it behind. I don't got time for you to stare at a rock.”

“Okay, okay” Gavin said, finally reaching in to retrieve what Gavin thought to be the ‘pick of the crop’. 

As Gavin reached to the stone, his hand immediately retracted as the stone began to move under his hands grasp. With a loud shriek, Gavin held the offending hand close to his chest.

By this point, Michael had quirked an eyebrow and had joined Gavin at the lakes edge.

Leaning in closer to the water's surface, Gavin watched in a mix of amazement and horror as the ‘stone’ he had previously tried to claim swam to the surface. Barely breaking the surface, a small fish with red and orange scales looked at the two men.

The white scales sat beautifully along the fish's sides, but what stood out was the almost glowing and shimmering white patterned that marked the fishes head.

“Holy shit,” Michael muttered. The scales on the head of the fish weren't like those on his body, and one glance to Gavin’s hand assured Michael he was right. “Gav, I think you just found your bonded.”

“Gavin looked to Michael, confusion written all over his face. It wasn't until Michael reached for his hand that showcased the identical marking to that that laid on the fishes head did Gavin finally understand what he was being told.

“No, no fucking way. No fuckin way did I just faff everything up and bond to a mingy fish! I've waited my whole life, looking for the perfect bonded, and a fish is what I get! I won’t believe it, I won’t accept it!” Gavin yelled, crossing his arms across his chest.

“All the proof you need Gav is on your hand and that fishes head, better say hello! Don’t want to be rude now.” Michael teased. “I warned you about karma, trying to go against what the universe wants, it never plays in your favor.”

Looking to his hand, and once again to the fish, that had stayed put through the entire conversation, Gavin let out a loud groan, head falling into his hands with a defeated sigh to match.

“Enough moping, you got a bonded, and now we have to make it to Ray’s, so lets get a move on.” Michael said, him and Sasha heading off to follow the stream up the hill.

Gavin stood and turned, following Michael with a look kin to defeat on his face.

“Hey fuckberry, what do you think you’re doing?”

“What?” Gavin questioned, not in the mood for any of the normal banter him and Michael adopted when walking together.

“You’re bonded, don’t act like you've already forgotten about it. Got to bring him along.”

“It an F’ing fish Michael, how am I supposed to bring it along!” Gavin said, his voice on the verge of yelling, as his arms flailed around him in exaggeration. Looking back, Gavin saw that the fish had tried to follow them against the current, but had been stopped at the small waterfall, too small to leap past it, but still struggling to try and keep in pace with them.

Without thinking, Gavin murmured several words under his breath, and to a almost stunned Michael, the fish - accompanied in its own orb of water - floated towards the two and was set down gently back in the stream next to the three where the current was much weaker.

“Well there you go!” Michael said, hands clasped together, eager to leave and reach Ray’s before nightfall.

“‘There you go’ what?” Gavin said, not even realizing his small act of magic.

“The water orb, make a water orb and bring him along.”

Gavin sat trying to process what Michael had meant by the ‘water orb’. “Oh, you mean the sphere he was in?” Gavin asked, gaining a nod from Michael. “But Michael, that takes a lot of focus.” Gavin practically whined.

“Tough luck, no bonded, no escort to Ray’s, and I wish you the best of luck finding it from here.”

“I know the way to Ray’s.” Gavin said.

“Uh, No. You don’t. We already figured that out.”

“Can’t we just leave it ‘ere? Be a hell of a bloody lot easier.” Gavin said, pouting like a small child. “I’ll come back and visit him…” Gavin finished trailing off.

“What? Fuck no- You know what? Sure, you can leave it here,” Michael said. Gavin brightening at his answer. “But if so, I’m leaving you here.” Michael said, turning away to signal the end of the conversation.

Now that was an answer Gavin wasn't as fond of. He knew very well he would be lost without Michael’s lead, and Gavin wasn't sure if he was ready to let the auburn haired man leave his company just yet. Gavin watched as the two began to once again travel the trail. Looking down into the water, Gavin saw the fish, still looking up at him with a look of hope in its eyes. ‘Do fish even have feelings?’ With a final sigh, Gavin once again hummed an incantation under his breath as the fish slowly rose out of the water in a sphere of its own. Just big enough for the fish to comfortably float around, and small enough that Gavin didn't have to pay it too much mind.

“Better get going, shall we love.” Gavin said, smiling as the fish swam in small circles of the water, it scales gleaming brighter than ever, turning to face Gavin as he spoke to it.

“Wait up Michael!” Gavin called, as he race towards the two, his newly bonded bounding behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions a mistake? let me know, I'd love to hear!


End file.
